Why Us?
by klainer4eva
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get into a car accident on the way to Aspen and and transported to United Community Hospital and both are in bad condition. Blaine gets lucky and makes it out perfect but it's Kurt who everyone is worrying about. What happens? Read to find out! Klaine is amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction! Hope that you like it!:) Full of angst and romance and sweetness! Enjoy!**

Blaine and Kurt were on their way to their cabin in Aspen, unfortunately the weather was not looking so good. It was about 2 a.m. and Kurt had fallen asleep about an hour back and left Blaine to try to navigate through the mountains. Blaine glanced at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled, he looked so good when he's sleeping, Blaine thought to himself. Blaine's phone vibrated suddenly because he got a text.

"_Did you make it to the cabin yet? –Rachael"_

"**No, not yet. We're still about an hour away. –Blaine"**

"_Oh, how's Kurt? I know he hates bad weather. –Rachael"_

"**Fine, he fell asleep before it got bad. Luckily! –Blaine"**

"_Ah, you lucky duck! Well keep Finn and I updated! Drive safe! –Rachael"_

"**Thanks! Will do, bye. –Blaine"**

With that Blaine put down his phone to focus on the road, it had gotten increasingly harder to see the farther they got. He squinted to try to see the road signs. He was really hoping Kurt didn't wake up because this is the point at which he would start freaking out and insist on pulling over to a hotel. Blaine would usually be okay with that, but he was in a hurry.

Within the next ten minutes visibility was about 5 feet in front of you. Blaine slowed down slightly to make sure he could see the turns. The difference in speed must've woken up Kurt because he sat up in his seat an yawned.

"Hey babe- oh my gosh! Pull over, it's WAY to dangerous to be driving!" Kurt exclaimed as he glanced out the window.

Blaine sighed, "No, it's fine honey. Now just go back to sleep and we'll be there before you know it." Blaine whispered taking Kurt's hand.

"Both hands on the wheel, Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he pushed the hand away.

"Well, I'm hurt!" Blaine said with a whine.

"You're going to be if you don't pay attention! How long has the weather been like this?"

"About an hour, maybe two. Why?" Blaine asked innocently, even though he knew what was coming.

"BLAINE! You should've woken me up! We could've pulled over and slept. You know how I feel about this!" Kurt said annoyingly.

"We're fine," said Blaine as he squinted put the window to see the road. He was starting to believe Kurt may have been right. Blaine swerved as he was about to cross into the other lane. He really hoped that Kurt hadn't noticed. He looked over to see Kurt grasping the car door with wide eyes.

"Blaine, pull over NOW! Please, baby, I'm starting to get scared." Kurt whimpered sweetly.

"Oh… fine." Blaine said as he searched for a sign saying when the next rest stop was. Blaine let out a sign as he saw it was only 5 miles away, he hated seeing Kurt like this. Blaine looked over at Kurt who finally let out a nervous smile, when Blaine turned back it was too late, the car went right over the edge. Blaine heard Kurt screaming in fear as he reached over the grab Blaine's hand. Just as their fingers locked, they were torn apart as the car began to roll uncontrollably. Blaine's thoughts were spinning as he felt something puncture his arm. He yelped in pain as he heard a loud boom. He looked over as Kurt fell back into his seat after hitting the ceiling.

"KURT!? Can you hear me?" Blaine screamed desperately as the car finally came to a halt feet before another cliff. He tried to move to Kurt but he couldn't manage because the car had restrained his lower half between the seat and steering wheel. He looked over at Kurt and thankfully saw that he was breathing.

"Ugghh," Kurt mumbled in pain, "my neck… and my back… and-and everything!"

"Babe, it's gonna be okay, okay?! Just stay with me, I'm going to call for help." Blaine yelled frantically searching for his phone.

"Okay, just hurry. Blaine…?" Kurt breathed out.

"What is it honey?" Blaine asked as he continued to search for his phone.

"I love you…" Kurt said as his eyes drifted closed.

"No. No. NO! Kurt stay with me, it's gonna be okay! The ambulance will come get us and we'll be alright, just-just don't leave me, okay?!" Blaine stuttered, tears threatening to appear. "I love you Kurt! _So _much! You're going to be okay!"

Blaine finally found his phone and dialed 911 quickly, after what seemed like ages a woman picked up.

"United Community Hospital, what is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend and I we-we got into an accident in the mountains and-and he's unconscious, but he said his back and neck hurt and I can't get out to help him! What do we do?" Blaine bawled, unable to control himself.

"Sir, sir please calm down, we'll be there as soon as we can, now where are you? What's you name?"

"I-I don't know we just passed a road sign that said 5 miles to a Holiday Inn, but that's all I remember, we were going to Aspen. My name's Blaine Anderson and my boyfriend is Kurt Hummel. It's-it's getting really cold out here and Kurt's lips are turning blue!" Blaine stammered as he glanced at the motionless Kurt.

"Ok, sir help is on the way. I'll stay on the line with you if you'd like. The police are out searching and an ambulance is with them. Now are you inj-…" is all that Blaine heard from her. He was getting very sleepy, but he knew he had to stay awake with the woman on the phone. It became harder and harder as the seconds passed. He could here to woman talking but couldn't make anything out of it. Instead he just groaned and felt his eyes fall shut.

Blaine woke up to flashing lights and a siren, he didn't know how long he'd been out but he could see the sun in the east and worried. He slowly and painfully turned to see if Kurt was okay and saw him looking paler than ever and blue. He knew Kurt was in serious trouble and yanked his arm out to grab Kurt's hand. Just then he heard footsteps around the car and was relieved.

"Hey we found them!" someone yelled.

"Hello?" someone whispered to him, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Mmmm," Blaine moaned.

"You're gonna be fine buddy," somebody responded. Blaine tried to tell them about Kurt but lost his energy and closed his eyes again and heard nothing else.

**Well, there you go! Hope it was good, plan to write more every chance I get! Thanks for reading!:) **


	2. Why Us Chapter 2

**Really hope you like this! Spent awhile on it!:)**

Blaine was being shaken. He couldn't tell what was going on, he tried his hardest to open his eyes. As they fluttered open all he saw was white and the blurred figure of what he thought was a nurse.

"Huh? W-where's K'rt?" he mumbled in pain. He didn't care how much pain he was in he wanted to know what happened to Kurt.

"Oh! You're alright! That's just great!" the nurse squeaked with excitement. "We were really hoping you'd make it through the night! You gave us quite a scare the other day! You flat-lined 5 times during surgery."

"Oh, but how's Kurt?" he asked desperately as she looked away quickly. He could tell there was something she was not telling him.

"Um… maybe that's not the best topic to discuss right now. Just try to get some rest and we'll talk about it later." she said quietly and turned to leave.

"No," Blaine demanded as he grabbed her arm and winced as a stab of pain went up his arm, "tell me what happened! I need to know! Did you call his family?"

"No, we didn't call his family, we didn't have any information on them."

"Well, now you have me, I have information on them!" Blaine said irritated. How could they not have called? They could've found any information they wanted with a little effort.

"Well, ok. Could you tell us everything you know?"

So, Blaine explained everything about them and gave her their contacts. "Do you mind if I call Kurt's dad?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, if you feel up to it!" the nurse said brightly.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he pulled out his phone, "and since you refuse to tell me how my boyfriend is, let me know if anything happens that I can know about."

"I will, it's just hospital policy. I can't give out any information on patients unless it is direct family." the nurse said apologetically.

"Well, right now I'm the only family he's got!" Blaine yelled angrily as the nurse turned around to leave. "No. Please. I'm sorry. Just, please, tell me how he is…" Blaine begged as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Huh, fine, but just be prepared. It's not exactly great news." the nurse said sympathetically as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I can take it." Blaine said questionably.

"Ok. Well, after the crash I'm pretty sure you know he was unconscious from hitting his head on the car. He said his neck and back hurt. He was very lucky because his back and neck are both not broken, but he did have a serious concussion. He does have serious nerve damage in his back, though. At the moment he is paralyzed from waist down, but it may be temporary. He also had internal bleeding in his stomach and spleen. We were able to stop it after a 3 hour surgery, although he-ah-he flat-lined 7 times during surgery. We were able to revive him, but had to put him on life-support from then on. One of his lungs also was punctured, but that was just a routine operation and went fine. Lastly, earlier this morning Kurt had a seizure in his room. We got to him in time but were forced to put him in ICU again. He hasn't woken up once since he woke up in the ambulance screaming something about his new Mark Jacobs jacket, but has been pretty out of it since then. That's all I know right now." the nurse gushed. Blaine couldn't stop the tears from falling now. He gave a little chuckle since in a moment like that, Kurt had managed to think about clothes.

"Thank you, so much. At least I know he's alive." Blaine blurted through his sobs.

"Your welcome, but I must warn you, we don't have high hopes for him. I'm so sorry, but we didn't think you were going to make it either, but now that you've woken up you are going to be fine!" the nurse said trying to cheer him up.

Kurt may not live… how? What? Why? These were common injuries that happen all the time and they live! How come Kurt, little Kurt, had to get the worst end of it!? Blaine didn't understand it. What had Kurt don't to deserve this?!

"What do you think his chances to –live- are?" Blaine choked.

"I'd have to say about a 30% chance." the nurse said and walked out.

30! It wasn't right, or fair! He couldn't hold it in any more, Blaine buried his face in his pillow and screamed. How could this be happening? How could he live without the love of his life? Blaine knew that this wasn't helping and he needed to call Burt and Carole. They needed to know. Blaine composed himself and picked up his phone and scrolled to find Burt.

"_Hello? Blaine?"_

"**Hi, Burt."**

"_Hey! So, how's it going? How are you and Kurt?" _Burt asked cheerfully.

"**Um, we're- we're not in Aspen."**

"_Really? Did you have to stop because of the weather?"_

"**Um… no. We ah-we ah got into a car accident."**

"_What?! Is Kurt ok? Are you ok? Where are you? Are you in the hospital?"_

"**Yes, yes we're in the hospital and I'm fine, but Kurt-Kurt's not doing to well." **Blaine managed to choke out before the tears reappeared.

"_What's wrong with my boy?" _Burt asked sounding concerned. Blaine started repeating everything the nurse had told him. He could hear silent whines on the other end. By the time Blaine was done they were both crying.

"_Ok, Carole and I are on our way! We'll call everyone to let them know. Thanks for calling, bye." _Burt hung up before Blaine could even say goodbye. He was glad Burt would handle telling everyone else. He didn't think he could do it.

Burt and Carole would be here in about 4 or 5 hours, he knew they'd get an immediate flight out no matter what. Blaine figured a nape wouldn't hurt anything. He realized that he had gotten very tired from all of the activity.

Blaine was again being shaken as he woke up. Why did everyone wake him up this was? Wouldn't a simply, "Blaine wake up" and a tap on the arm be sufficient?

"Blaine! You need to wake up now!" Blaine opened his eyes to find the nurse staring at him with a worried expression.

"Yah, what is it Angela?" Blaine had learned her name during their discussion earlier when he looked at her nametag. Blaine suddenly became worried because her expression did not lighten.

"Blaine, it's-it's Kurt…"

**Yah! Chapter 2 done! Hope you liked it!:) I thought it turned out pretty good! Don't worry the story will pick up when and IF Kurt wakes up! Yup… I'm evil!**

**Keep reading!**


	3. Why Us Chapter 3

**Newest addition to Why Us!:) Hope you like it! Probably won't update tomorrow! Sorry, I'll try to but I don't know if I will! Anyway, enjoy!**

Blaine didn't know what to think. What had happened to Kurt? Was he ever going to see him again? All he could he manage was, "No."

"I'm sorry, but Kurt's lung recollapsed about an hour ago. He was rushed into surgery a little bit after that… and, he, well. He made it out of surgery, but, Blaine," Angela whispered as she grabbed his hand, "we have very low expectations that he'll make it through the day."

"What?" Blaine whimpered. How could something so bad happen again when he thought Kurt would be ok? He couldn't live without Kurt. He couldn't live without seeing Kurt's beautiful blue eyes greeting him when he walked into school. He couldn't live without kissing Kurt goodnight or texting him all the time or holding his hand. Blaine hadn't realized that he was bawling harder than ever and Angela was holding him whispering soothing things.

"Isn't there-anything-you can do-to help him?" Blaine coughed between sobs.

"Not that I know of," Angela said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"That's ok," Blaine said as he finished crying, "is there any way that I can see him?"

"Huh, I don't know, but I'll try everything I can to get you in there. While I'm gone get some rest because the only way you'll be able to go is if you are strong enough." Angela explained.

"Ok, I'll try. And. Thanks, for, everything." Blaine whispered as he tries to get comfortable.

"You're very welcome." Angela sang with a smile as she left.

Both she and Blaine knew he wasn't going to rest until he got to see Kurt. For he dreaded having to be woken up to be told that Kurt had…died. No! Kurt was strong enough to handle this. Blaine wondered if Burt and Carole had been there yet. He really hoped that they would be able to see Kurt. Blaine slowly started to drift off when his door burst open suddenly. He turned around to see none other than…

"Blaine! Thank God you're ok!" Carole as she ran to embrace him as Burt stood by the door and nodded a hello.

"Oh! Hey, how'd you guys get in here? I didn't think they were letting anyone back right now." Blaine wondered.

"Blaine honey its 10 a.m. visiting started an hour ago!" Carole said happily, obviously trying to lighten the mood, "So how are you doing?" she asked caringly.

"Um… better, the pain is definitely lessening. Now that you mention it, I actually feel great!" Blaine hadn't really thought about himself for a while.

"Well, that's great!" Carole said, then her expression turned solemn, "Have you heard anything on Kurt yet?"

Blaine could feel the tears threatening to make a reappearance, "K-Kurt's lung recollapsed last night and he went through surgery, but he, um, and he isn't doing to well right now. The doctors don't think he'll make it through the day…" Blaine simply as the tears started falling once again. He saw Carole fall into Burt's arms and both began to sob too.

"I'm so sorry, I feel so bad, the crash was my fault, this never would've happened if I'd listened to Kurt and pulled over!" Blaine yelled angrily.

"No, no, Blaine do not think that way! It wasn't your fault! It was so stormy out there, even the best drivers had trouble! You can't blame yourself." Carole said reassuringly.

"I just, this is just all too much! I should be the one whose life is on the line not Kurt!"

Just then Angela walked back into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted, but Blaine if you want to see Kurt you can see him in about 10 minutes." she said happily.

"Oh! Can we see him too? We're his parents." Carole asked quickly gesturing between Burt and herself.

"Of course, there can be three people at a time so that's perfect," she said and then turned back to Blaine, "but in order to see him you will need to be in a wheelchair. Are you feeling up to getting out of bed?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, yes anything!" Blaine answered urgently. He was so desperate to see Kurt he didn't care if he had to run a marathon, he would do it. Ok, maybe not the marathon thing but you get the idea. About 8 minutes later Angela cam back and helped Blaine into is wheelchair. It hurt like heck.

"Ah! Do I have to!?" Blaine screamed just from moving one leg off of the bed.

"Well, yes, if you want to see Kurt." Angela said sympathetically.

"Ok." Blaine agreed and continued making his way to the wheelchair muttering a few expletives as he went. As soon as he was safely seated in his wheelchair he felt better. Angela began pushing him along to the ICU where Kurt had been taken yet again. Blaine was giddy with excitement. He could barely go an hour without seeing Kurt, let alone a day. He realized that Kurt wouldn't be the same, but it would still be Kurt.

The four of them silently made their way to the end of the hallway to where Kurt's room was located. They slowed to a stop in front of room, ironically 206, and Angela began to speak slowly.

"Now, Kurt is still in critical condition and doesn't look like himself. He is on life support and has many machines keeping him alive. Just prepare yourself." Angela explained as they all nodded eagerly.

They walked into the room and saw the boy laying on the bed, small, pale, sick, vulnerable. Blaine could barely hold in the tears and could hear sniffles behind him from Burt and Carole.

"I'll leave you alone with him for a while. Call me if anything happens." Angela said as she left, "oh, by the way, he's in a coma and it's rumored that familiar things can pull people out of one." she added with a wink.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was the love of his life, right on death's door. He didn't know what to think. This was the boy who was his Teenage Dream, but it didn't look like him. Blaine just grabbed his hand and hummed to himself.

After what seemed like a year, Burt and Carole decided to go get something got lunch. They suggested that Blaine eat too, but now that he could be with Kurt and hold his hand, he wasn't going anywhere until he had too. They asked if he'd be alright on his own and to tell the nurse if anything happened. All he could think about was talking to Kurt alone.

"Kurt, baby, please come back to me… I know it hurts but just tell us you're ok." Blain pleaded. "I love you, and I need you to come back to me!"

Blaine started singing a song that was one of Kurt and his favorites.

"_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide_

But I love you, I love you  
Til the end of time, Until the end of time"

As Blaine finished he put his head on Kurt's arm. He closed his eyes and imagined all the good times with Kurt. He almost didn't hear the noise.

"_B-Blaine?"_

**Yah! Chapter 3, check! Hope you liked it! I can't wait for the next chapter!:) eeekkk! It's going to be a big surprise!:) Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Why Us Chapter 4

**I couldn't help but writing more!:) I got a request from a fan and I figured, well why not?! I'm not doing anything! This one's gonna be good!:)**

"_B-Blaine?" _

Blaine didn't believe that he had heard it. It couldn't be, he looked up at Kurt who was looking straight at him and smiling.

"_Hey." _Kurt whispered.

"Hey yourself." Blaine replied with tears in his eyes. Kurt was awake! He was really ok. The doctors were wrong, he was going to be ok.

"_I really missed you." _ Kurt said shakily, also beginning to cry.

"I love you so much Kurt! They told me that you weren't going to make it, but now you're awake, and you're going to be ok!" Blaine said with a smile bigger than anything.

"_Well, I'm ok now. I do have one thing to ask though… kiss me?"_ Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine couldn't resist, he leaned in and their lips connected. The kiss was passionate and full of love and wanting. They kissed for what seemed like hours, just basking in the glory of having each other back. When they pulled away Blaine painfully lifted himself out of his wheelchair and snuggled next to Kurt. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest like usual. "This couldn't get any better." Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine woke up with the steady beating of the heart monitor. He realized that he was still in his wheelchair resting against Kurt's arm. He thought for sure he had been snuggled to Kurt when he fell asleep. Then it hit him, it had all been a dream. Kurt never woke up, they never kissed. He suddenly felt depressed as he looked up at his boyfriend who still lay asleep on the bed. So things hadn't gotten better. Kurt wasn't in the clear. He was still in a lot of danger of death. Blaine felt anger and pain surge through him. He wheeled himself out of the room because he couldn't take it. He just wanted to sleep it off. He found Angela and she took him back to his room to get ready for bed. Once settled he finally relaxed and let everything seep in. He realized how tired he actually was and drifted off again.

Blaine woke up without anyone's help. The light was shining through his window and he looked at the clock. _2 p.m.?_ Wow. He really must have been tired. Carole and Burt had left yesterday to get more clothes. It had been about 4 days since the accident. Then he remembered Kurt. He needed to know if he'd made it through the night. What? Of course he made it through the night. How could he think differently? His wheelchair was still in the room and he decided to try to reach it. He moaned in pain at the stiffness of his muscles but eventually was able to grab it. He slowly lifted himself up off of the bed and plopped into the wheelchair. _Ouch!_ He thought he remembered where Kurt's room was and headed in that direction. He hoped to see Angela so she wouldn't wonder where he was. As he got to Kurt's door he saw it was closed.

"Excuse me," he asked the nurse near the door, "do you know if I can go in to see Kurt Hummel? Just for a visit?"

"No, I'm sorry. Mr. Hummel isn't available for visiting right now." the nurse replied. This made Blaine worried. Had something happened last night? Was he alive?

"Um… why can't he be seen?" Blaine asked scarcely.

"The doctor is tending to him right now." the nurse said as she walked away. Well, that could be good or bad. Blaine decided to wait by the door for when he could go in and visit. Suddenly Angela appeared running down the hall toward him.

"Hey, Angela! Hope you didn't mind I came over for a visit?" Blaine smiled happily.

"Oh, Blaine. Could you go back to your room for a while?" she asked with a worried look on her face "Thanks!" she said as she rushed into Kurt's room shutting the door abruptly behind her.

That couldn't mean anything good. If Angela thought Blaine should go back to his room that meant that something had happened. Good or bad, he didn't know. He decided to disobey and wait right where he was. He started to wonder why none of the New Directions or Warblers had gotten in contact. He didn't expect any visits because they were in Colorado, but a call or text would've been appreciated. He was sure that Finn would've passed the word on, but he didn't have time to think about it, because that's when he heard it. A horrible, high-pitched scream coming from Kurt's room. What was going on? He had to know. He turned his wheelchair and began to scream and yell for them to let him in, but no one listened. The screams died down for a while at which Blaine relaxed a little, but then a new round of screams began.

"Blaine, BLAINEE!" he thought he could make out those words. At that his pounds and shouts became more urgent. Kurt needed him and he was determined to be at Kurt's side mo matter who said he couldn't be. Suddenly he felt the knob start to move. He wheeled away and the door swung open but closed again before Blaine could get a glimpse of Kurt. It was Angela who had come out of the room, carrying a weird plastic contraption that Blaine couldn't identify.

"What's going on in there? Is Kurt alright?" Blaine asked, intent on finding out.

"Well, Kurt woke up about 10 minutes ago and his breathing tube was choking him," she said pointing to the previously unidentified object, "and we had to remove it but had some trouble getting it out because he kept screaming for you. We finally settled him down enough to get it out. Before you ask, you'll be able to see him in about 20 minutes." Angela chimed with a smile.

"So Kurt is really going to be ok?" Blaine choked unable to control his emotions.

"That's what the doctor is checking, but I have very high hopes for him. He's very lucky." she finished and walked away.

Blaine was unable to control himself, he screamed out in happiness and did a wheelie with his chair, almost fell over, and decided to just go wait by the door again. Like Angela said, after about 20 minutes the doctor came out of the room.

"How is he?" Blaine demanded.

"Well, he is healing at an incredibly fast rate, which is good but can also be dangerous, but other than that he is doing very well. He's really lucky to be alive." the doctor said seriously. "You may go see hi if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you." Blaine said as he wheeled himself into Kurt's room. He couldn't believe it. Kurt looked better already, he was healing fast. When Kurt saw Blaine he all but jumped out of his bed, the only reason he didn't was because he couldn't.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, "You're ok! They wouldn't tell me anything about you and I got so worried you weren't ok!"

"YOU were worried? Kurt, I've been fine this whole time! You're the one who was a mess!" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Ya, I know. I'm sorry about worrying you so much. I'm just so happy to see you." Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"I really missed you. I missed holding your hand and laughing with you and, most of all, kissing you." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Well, I can fix all of those right now mister!" Kurt groaned happily as he pushed their lips together. Blaine didn't want to hurt or overwhelm Kurt but he just couldn't pull away. They kissed for who knows how long and when they pulled away, both looked a bit stunned. They hadn't done that in a while and forgot how amazing it was.

"I'm really glad you're alright, love. I couldn't live without you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt got the shivers as Blaine's cool breath tickled his neck. Kurt realized just how much he had missed Blaine. He wished he could stay there forever, but he knew it would end sometime. Angela came to take Blaine back, but found them asleep, she got an extra bed and put Blaine on it. She shut the light off and looked back once more to find both already wrapped up in each other's arms, and smiled.

**OHH! I really like this chapter! If you like it review! And follow, please!:) Anyway thanks for reading! Love ya!**


	5. Why Us Chapter 5

**Ok guys I'm soo sorry for not writing! Easter, I was busy!:) Really hope you like this one!**

It had been one week since Kurt and Blaine's first night together. Kurt had been moved out of the ICU and into the room linking to Blaine's (after some persuasive arguments with the nurses) and everything was going ok. Burt and Carole had came and stayed for a few days, but were sent home by Kurt. Blaine was going to be able to leave the hospital in about 2 days, since he was now able to walk with little assistance. Kurt, on the other hand, was going to need a lot of physical therapy and his lung was only just finishing healing. Blaine had decided to stay in the hotel across the street until they could both get a plane home. For his exercise today Blaine decided to make Kurt get out of bed and wheel him down to the cafeteria for lunch.

"See, wasn't this nice? We finally get some time alone and we aren't cooped up in that old room." Blaine chirped happily as he sipped his slushy. (ironic right?)

"Huh, fine, you were right! You happy now?" Kurt said with a roll of the eyes.

"Yes, very! Every minute I get to spend with you is always happy, honey." Blaine murmured sweetly.

"Oh, shut up!" Kurt said bitterly as Blaine chuckled. He was still mad at Blaine for making him leave his room when he looked like this.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend!" Blaine said acting hurt. "Well, since you now despise being in public with me, if you hurry I'll wheel you back up without stopping to talk to anyone."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. You know I'm just tired of being here and looking like this everyday!" Kurt whined gesturing to himself. He'll admit, he'd been extra crabby since he was allowed out, but he still had to wear the stupid hospital gown when Blaine didn't.

"Honey, you look perfect! You know I'd love you if you didn't spend 4 hours on your appearance everyday!" Blaine said comfortingly as he ruffled his boyfriend's hair. Blaine could now do this without any protest from Kurt because he couldn't do his hair and it was always bed-head.

"Yah, I know that, but it's not you I'm worried about seeing it!"

"Oh, so you mean it's the complete strangers that we'll never see again in our lives whose opinions matter?" Blaine teased.

"First impressions are everything!" Kurt retaliated. "Do you not remember OUR first impression?"

"How could I forget that?" Blaine said as he bent down and kissed Kurt's cheek. He didn't know if Kurt remembered but tomorrow was their anniversary of when they first met. That wonderful day that changed Blaine's life forever. He was going to doing something special in Aspen, but that plan was obviously trashed. He would still figure something out to do. After all he had saved his gift, a ring, from the accident. He always keeps it in his pocket, just in case the right moment comes when he is ready to ask Kurt the biggest question of all. "Will you marry me?"

"I don't know! I certainly never will," Kurt pointed out. Kurt thought about how tomorrow was that very day! He wondered if Blaine remembered. Kurt really wished that his gift hadn't been ruined in the crash. He had gotten Blaine a ring, not engagement, but just something along the lines of a promise ring. He'd have to get a nurse to take him to the gift-shop when Blaine was sleeping or at physical therapy. Hopefully Blaine likes crappy stuffed animals and some drugstore chocolates. At least Blaine didn't have any resources, as far as Kurt knew, at his disposal.

"Well, shall we?" Blaine asked properly.

"We shall." Kurt said as Blaine wheeled him back to the elevator. Once inside Blaine moved closer to Kurt and grabbed his hand.

"You know, it's been a while." Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"What do you - oh… yes, I agree, it has been quite sometime." Kurt said mischievously.

"I've really missed you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he bent down to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

"I've missed you too, Mr. Anderson," Kurt moaned joyfully, but soon came back to reality. "Blaine, wait, stop, I-I can't, not yet. I'm sorry, I want to but, I'm just not physically ready yet." Kurt said awkwardly, gesturing, yet again, to his weak looking body.

"No, you're right, I shouldn't have started that, I'm sorry babe," Blaine apologized. They soon reached their floor and continued out to their room. When they arrived Blaine helped Kurt out of his wheelchair and onto the bed. Kurt winced as he tried to get comfortable. Blaine kept a watchful eye on Kurt; he was much more protective of Kurt since the accident. After a few minutes of pain, Kurt smiled over at Blaine who had taken a seat on the edge of his bed and was staring blankly. Kurt became worried.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked urgently, hoping for some sign that Blaine was still ok.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's question, as if coming out of a trance, but still didn't look at Kurt. Regardless, Kurt could see the pain in Blaine's eyes. Blaine just sat shaking his head in dismay.

"Blaine, honey, what hurts? Are you okay? Do you need the doctor?" Kurt asked worryingly, reaching over to grab the alert button.

"I-I just can't stand to see you in s-so m-much pain… that _I _caused," Blaine stuttered, still not making eye contact with Kurt. Who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Blaine! You cannot blame yourself for this! It could've happened to anybody, anytime!" Kurt screamed. He couldn't stand to see Blaine so upset over something he had no control over.

"Yes, it is, I could've pulled over the minute you told me too! If it weren't for my stupid pride we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What on earth does your pride have to do with this?!" Kurt yelled, barely holding back the tears.

"I didn't want to seem like a weenie because I pulled over just because of a stupid storm! The fact is Kurt, is that I _hurt_ you! You could've died! What would I have done?" Blaine sobbed.

"No, Blaine. The fact is, is that I'm okay and we're going to be okay! Nothing is going to happen to us! Nothing can touch us!"

"You just don't get it do you?" Blaine laughed hysterically, but all of his expression turned grave and his voice went low, "I was responsible for you, I was supposed to keep you safe… and I almost killed you. Do you know what it would've been like, knowing I killed the love of my life and having to live with that? Just the idea that I hurt you kills me! I'm sorry, I-I've got to go." Blaine got up and walked out of the room without another word.

"Blaine! Wait! I'm sorry, just don't go!" Kurt yelled as he worked through the pain and swung his legs off of the bed. He could do this. Do it for Blaine, he thought. He slowly and painfully stood up and took a step. A step was all it took and he fell to the floor with a huge pound as he hit his head. He screamed in pain as he tried to get back up, but felt dizzy and stayed down. He felt his head as saw it was bleeding, his vision was slowly going fuzzy as he felt two strong arms lifting him to the bed and trying to stop his bleeding head. He couldn't tell who it was because all he saw was black, but the could hear someone calling his name and screaming for him. He tried to open his eyes and reply but he couldn't and he eventually passed out completely. What had he done?

Blaine walked angrily out of the room with tears swelling in his eyes. How could Kurt not realize how serious this was? If he at least would've been mad at him, Blaine would've felt better. But Kurt was in denial. He didn't want to believe his so called "perfect" boyfriend could do something that horrible. He could hear Kurt calling for him and slowed down a bit, he knew Kurt couldn't catch him. Then he heard the huge sound and all the color drained from his face. He knew EXACTLY what had happened, but couldn't quite process it. Before he knew it he was turning back to Kurt's room in a dead sprint but still couldn't get back fast enough because, after all, he still wasn't fully healed. When he reached the room he saw Kurt laying on the floor covered in blood, he inwardly cussed, as he scooped Kurt up and sat him on the bed. Kurt was not responding to any of Blaine's desperate calls. Blaine pressed to emergency button and the room filled with doctors and nurses. A few nurses came and forced him out of the room.

"Kurt! Kurt, no! I'm so sorry Kurt! I love you so much!" Blaine screamed as they shut the door on him. How could this have happened again? Why did he always mess things up? Blaine finally got up and walked to the nurses station, finding a letter opener and walking away with it in hand.

**Mwah-ha-ha-ha! I'm EVIL aren't I? Hope you like it! So suspenseful! Will update soon! I'm excited for this one!**


	6. Why Us Chapter 6

**Sooo sorry that it's been so long! I've been busy with school and dance! Some people are asking why ND and Warblers aren't there! Well, Kurt and Blaine are all the way in Colorado because neither was in any condition to be transferred home yet. Nobody told the ND or Warblers because they didn't want them to worry over Christmas! Sorry for not making that clear enough! Enjoy!:)**

Blaine couldn't handle it, he was the cause of all this. Now Kurt was again unconscious and in pain. Why couldn't he stop hurting Kurt? Why did all of this happen to his little baby penguin? He felt the cold sterling silver sliding around in his fingers. He hadn't done this since after he and Kurt broke up. He knew Kurt would be furious if he found out, but Blaine had to try to stop the pain in his heart. Besides, Kurt would never find out.

Blaine found himself in the hospital bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He sat on the floor and poked his wrist lightly. It didn't hurt so he kept pushing harder, until he cut through skin. He slowly dragged it along his arm, wincing ever so often. He made one cut for each time he had hurt Kurt. Once he thought he had done a significant amount he dropped the opener and slumped down. He put his head in his hands and quietly cried. It was timed like this he wished he had Kurt to hold him.

Why did Kurt still love him when he keeps hurting him? He didn't understand, all he knew is he loved Kurt more than anything, and hurting Kurt was killing Blaine. Suddenly he heard the door open, but made no attempt to stand up. He saw a pair or nurses shoes walking along the stalls. "Probably a cleaning nurse or a male nurse," he thought. Not until the shoes stopped in front of his stall and knocked did he realize it was neither.

"Blaine? Are you in there?" Angela's soft voice asked. Blaine couldn't decide if he was relieved or scared. She would surely tell Kurt if she found out. He was, on the other hand, never so happy to have someone familiar. "Blaine, I saw you come in here. I know what happened. Kurt is going to be fine; he was just knocked out from his head hitting the floor." Angela said knowingly.

"Thanks, Angela." Blaine sniffed. "Can I be alone right now?" Blaine breathed. He was overjoyed that Kurt was ok, but was injured because of Blaine. He felt the pain creeping back into his body and knew he had to continue his work.

"Blaine, I know what you're doing and you need to stop. If you need to talk I'm here." Angela exclaimed pleadingly.

"H-How did you know?" Blaine asked quietly. He felt a blush creeping up, but started to get up from the floor and open the door to a smiling Angela. She let out a sigh as she saw him come out. "Thank you, and I saw you swipe the letter opener." Angela giggled. Blaine actually smiled. He was glad he had Angela here.

"Well _that's _embarrassing. Kurt's more of the ninja you know." Blaine joked.

"I see that! Now can we go, this place gives me the creeps… and it smells bad." Angela laughed.

"Oh, yah, sorry about that! I sometimes just can't control it." Blaine said shyly, but in a joking matter.

"Ew, you're really gross! Now let's go, Kurt should be waking up in a little bit." Angela replied moving to the door. Blaine froze. He had actually forgotten Kurt was still unconscious and hurt. He didn't want to go back and face him. He still had to cover up his arms. Angela saw his hesitance and grabbed his had and said grimly, "He's going to have to find out sometime."

"Yah, you're right." Blaine agreed. Kurt knew he used to cut, but not since the break-up. He couldn't imagine the horrible look on Kurt's face. He sighed and headed for Kurt's door.

When they reached the door he looked to Angela who nodded. He pulled his sleeves down for the time being. He turned the knob and saw Kurt, staring at the wall with tear stains down his face.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine cooed, already feeling the tears again. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Kurt's face and brushed the tears off before Kurt could even register what happened.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered as he pushed their lips together. The kiss was short but spoke thousands. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to upset you or hurt you in any way! Just please, don't leave me ever again!" Kurt cried. At this Blaine knew what he had to do. He slowly rolled up his sleeves and didn't move his gaze from Kurt's. He saw Kurt glance down at the sudden movement. He looked up as if not noticing, then his eyes widened and he looked down again and grabbed Blaine's arm. Blaine saw tears form in Kurt's eyes as he lightly brushed the new cuts.

"_Blaine…" _

**Yah sorry this was so depressing, but I didn't know what to write about then this came out! Hope you liked it though! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, the story will improve after this! Not much more sadness!:) Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Why Us Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't written in a while I just got out of school and things have been busy! Hope you like this story!:)**

"Kurt. I'm so sorry. I-I just couldn't handle it! I keep hurting you and I hate it! I hate it that you're here because of me and I hate that I can't help you! I would take this all away if I could." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine! This wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself! I'm going to be okay! Now back on subject! Why did you do this?" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's wrist.

"I couldn't take it! I had to get away. You are my escape, but now you're hurt and, YES, it is my fault!" Blaine yelled pulling his hand back.

"Blaine. I love you and I'm going to be fine, trust me. Please, I need you now more than ever so, just, stop blaming yourself. Please?" Kurt begged. He really needed Blaine right now. He was trying to stay calm, but on the inside he was panicking. Blaine hadn't cut since, well, right before they had gotten together. It worried him, he always thought of Blaine as his rock. Now his rock was tumbling down right before his eyes. They'll definently be talking about this later but right now all Kurt wants is to cuddle.

"Cuddles?" Kurt asked sweetly, opening his arms.

"Of course." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's head. Obviously happy that they were moving on from the subject, though he knew they would revisit it soon. He sat gently on the bed as Kurt scooted over, welcoming him in. Blaine laid down and put his arms protectively around Kurt's waist and back. Their legs instinctively wound together and they were completely lost in each others eyes.

"I love you so much babe." Kurt said sleepily.

"Kurt, I love you more than anything in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine cooed softly into Kurt's hair. He wanted so badly to ask Kurt for his hand, but it hadn't been legalized yet. Today was the day that they were voting on it in Ohio. They should be done any minute. Blaine and Kurt were so excited considering what a big topic this is for them. They may only be in high school but they both knew they were meant for each other.

"I want to marry you, Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt breathed lovingly. Blaine was about to answer when the door of the room burst open revealing a stunned looking Burt. They both looked to him and his mouth formed a huge grin. Blaine's stomach turned over, he was almost positive what Burt was going to say. Mostly, because Burt had left to watch the news from Ohio.

"It happened," was all Burt could say. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other realizing what had just happened. _It happened…_

**Sorry it's short! Im traveling right now! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
